gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-77-2 Guncannon
The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the second mobile suit design that stemmed from the Earth Federation's "Project V" in the Mobile Suit Gundam anime series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Guncannon was a step up from the RX-75-4 Guntank; while the Guntank was more "tank" than mobile suit, the Guncannon was a true mobile suit with limbs. However, it did share the Guntank's Core Block System, using the same FF-X7 Core Fighter. It is based on the data of the RXM-1 prototype bipedal robot. The first Guncannon was the prototype RX-77-1A Guncannon A, which had poor mobility due to its heavy armor. The second version, RX-77-2 Guncannon, corrected this problem. The Guncannon has luna titanium alloy armor, which was later adopted by the Gundam. Unlike the Gundam, the Gunncanon is designed with an emphasis on armor thickness instead of mobility and thus does not require a shield. The Guncannon's head has a simpler appearance than the Gundam's, but more complex sensors are installed for ranged bombardment. Although heavier than the Gundam, the Guncannon can jump and fly for a very short period of time under gravity due to powerful thrusters in its backpack. In terms of armaments, it has two 60mm vulcan guns in the head for defensive purposes, and the twin 240mm cannons on the shoulders are its primary weapon, which was used for the mobile suit's design purpose: mid-range support. The Guncannon was also the first mobile suit used by the Earth Federation Forces capable of firing a beam rifle. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament of many Federation mobile suits, a pair are mounted in the Guncannon's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*240mm Cannon :A pair of 240mm cannons are mounted on the shoulders. Meant for mid-range fire support, these low recoil cannons are the Guncannon's main weapon and can fire around 40 shots. As the cannons' barrels are fitted with water cooled jackets, their firing rate are comparable to those of the Zaku Machine Gun. ;*Spray Missile Launcher :The two 240mm cannons can be replaced by two spray missile launchers, which consist of 12 tubes, each tube containing 2 missiles for a total of 24 missiles per launcher. While they do not have the penetration power or the rate of fire of beam weapons, the rockets are not affected by line of sight and any type of anti-beam coating. ;*BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle :The Guncannon can be equipped with a larger and more powerful beam rifle than the RX-78-2 Gundam's BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G. It is powered via an internal E-Cap with an average charge of 15 rounds. The beam fired can tear through the armor of enemy MS and MA that haven't been treated with anti-beam coating. It is said to have an effective range of 30km. ;*Hand Grenade :A hand grenade is stored in a secured hatch on the lower part of each leg. Once the grenade is removed from storage, it is already armed. There is a five to seven-second fuse, allowing enough time for the Guncannon to throw the grenade safely away. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The Guncannon can also use the same forearm-mounted shield as the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Mount latch and joint/pivot mount position retracted for protection or extended for slashing or punching attacks. Can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The prototype mobile suits produced by the Earth Federation Forces' Operation V, are equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems, and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter. History During the Zeon attack on Side 7, only one RX-77-2 Guncannon survived the attack. It was stationed aboard the Pegasus-Class assault carrier White Base and piloted by Kai Shiden. However, when the White Base made its way to Jaburo, another unit was transferred to the White Base to replace the Guntank. It was piloted by Hayato Kobayashi. To separate the two units, they were named the "C-108" and "C-109". Both units were heavily damaged at the last battle of the One Year War at the Zeon's space fortress A Baoa Qu. Kai's Guncannon later reappears in Hayato's mobile suit museum in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the only "V Project" mobile suit to ever be produced in limited numbers. It served as a main mobile suit until the Federation introduced the RGM-79 GM; however, due to the high cost of beam weapons, many Guncannon units were armed with conventional machine guns or rifles. Some unlucky pilots were not issued a hand weapon at all, and had to rely on the Guncannon's built-in armaments. In the Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front video game, a three-man Guncannon squad was commanded by young, brash Federation pilot, Lieutenant Agar (who would later become pilot of the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam). This team would pursue the infamous "Midnight Fenrir Corps" Zeon special forces mobile suit team up to the Battle of Jaburo. Also in Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079 video game, at least two Guncannons was used by Albatross transportation team in the Gobi Desert, though game's dialogue said they already lost several of them. Three units were also assigned to the SCVA-72 Thoroughbred. Variants ;*RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type ;*RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type Gallery rx-77-2-ml.jpg|With Spray Missile Launchers File:Rx-77-dw2.jpg|In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Rx-77-2-evolve.jpg|As featured in Gundam Evolve 15 Rx-77-gpb.jpg|In Gunpla Builder Beginner G (GPB) colors Kondo Guncannon.png|Illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo rx-77-2-arm.jpg rx-77-2-beamrifle.jpg rx-77-2-foot.jpg rx-77-2-head.jpg rx-77-2-spraymissilelauncher.jpg rx-77-2_240mmcannon.jpg|240mm cannon on transport trailer rx-77-2_beamrifle.jpg|BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle rx-77-2_handgrenade.jpg|hand grenade rx-77-2_spraymissile.jpg|spray missile launcher on transport trailer Iieye0156-20832.JPG|Thoroughbred's Guncannon Team 011.jpg|Art from MS Gundam Illustrated World II Bonds of the Battlefield 03.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Guncannon II.png|Guncannon promotional campaign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation o0600042210264740062.jpg|CG rendered Guncannon RX-77-2-2-N.jpg guncannonhyperjavelin.png|Attacking RMS-099 Rick Dias with Hyper Beam Javelin (from Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Guncannonfiringcannonsground 0079.png|Firing 240mm Cannons (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) MSG-III-Guncannons.jpg|Kai's and Hayato's Guncannons as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space motion picture Erik Gelgoog.jpg|Vs Gelgoog (Erik Blanche Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title Rx772 zeta.png|Kai Shiden's Guncannon as seen on Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam TV series RX-77-2-Guncannon-in-G-Gundam.png|Cameo in Mobile Fighter G Gundam TV series RX-77-2-Guncannon RX-78-2-Gundam RX-75-4-Guntank GBFT-6.png| GuntankMP-guncannon-gundamground.jpg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-77-2 Guncannon.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_Guncannon_box.jpg|1/144 Original RX-77 Guncannon (1981): box art OldGuncannon-FullColorModel.jpg|1/144 Full Color Model RX-77 Guncannon (1988): box art OldGuncannon-FullColorModel2.jpg|1/144 Full Color Model RX-77 Guncannon (Re-issue; 1989): box art Hguc-rx77.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-77-2 Guncannon (1999): box art OperationV.jpg|Guncannon as part of 1/144 HGUC "Gundam Operation V" triple set (2001): box art HGUC_Guncannon.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-77-2 Guncannon ver. (2015): box art HGUC_Guncannon_(21st_Century_Real_Type_Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-77 Guncannon (21st Century Real Type Version)(P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Gunpla_1-100_Guncannon_box.jpg|1/100 Original RX-77 Guncannon (1981): box art RealtypeGuncannon.jpg|1/100 Real Type RX-77 Guncannon (1982): box art Mg-rx77.jpg|1/100 MG RX-77-2 Guncannon (2001): box art Diorama-Texas.jpg|1/250 Original "The Duel in Texas" Diorama Set (1981): box art BB Senshi 025.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi RX-77-2 Guncannon (1989): box art BB Senshi 225.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi RX-77-2 Guncannon (2001): box art SDGG-16-Guncannon-Full.jpg|SDGG RX-77-2 Guncannon (Full Equipment) (1999): box art Action Figures MSiA_rx77-2_p01_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-77 Guncannon" action figure with no marking (Asian release; 1999): package front view MSiA_rx77-2_p02_no108.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "RX-77 Guncannon" (Kai Shiden's unit) action figure with marking "108" (Asian release; 1999): package front view MSiA_rx77-2_p03_no109.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "RX-77 Guncannon" (Hayato Kobayashi's unit) action figure with marking "109" (Asian release; 1999): package front view MSiA_rx77-2_p04_USA.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "RX-77 Guncannon" action figure (North American release; 2001): package front view MSiA_rx77-2_p05a_USA_RealType.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "RX-77 Guncannon" (Real Type colors) action figure (North American release; 2001): package front view RobotDamashii_rx-77-2_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-77-2 Guncannon Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2016): package front view GFF_0028_Guncannon_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon / RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0028_Guncannon_box-back.jpg|GFF #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon / RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0028_Guncannon-MassProdGuncannon_p01_Sample.jpg|GFF #0028 "RX-77-2 Guncannon" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type" figure (right) Notes and Trivia *In the Gundam VS Gundam series, the Guncannon is a playable unit along with the Gundam and the Guntank, all three of them belonging the Earth Federation time-line. However, as of Extreme Vs, the Guncannon was removed entirely. *In Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the Guncannon makes a brief cameo appearance after the destruction of the Devil Gundam. *The Guncannon was the model for the Mark-I Jaeger, Coyote Tango in the 2013 movie Pacific Rim.Guillermo, Rinko, Mana on Odaiba Tour (Pacific Rim) References RX-77-2 Guncannon - Technical Detail - Specifications.jpg|RX-77-2 Guncannon - Technical Detail/Specifications RX-77-2.jpeg|Guncannon (GFF Ver.): specification See Also *RX-77 Guncannon/Origin *RX-77 Guncannon (Thunderbolt Ver.) External links *RX-77-2 Guncannon on MAHQ.net *RX-77-2_Guncannon on Gundam.de ja:RX-77-2 ガンキャノン